


Help

by That_Adorable_Fox



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Break Downs, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, cursing, if any of these makes you uncomfortable, please dont read!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Dolion wasn't expecting it.He will never walk alone again.~HEY FRIENDS!! This contains rape/non-con elements. Please dont read if you're uncomfortable with this stuff!~





	Help

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warnings, kiddos.

_   
_ _ “HEY! Relax! You’re too tense!” _

_ “Ow-shit-STOP HITTING ME GODDAMNIT.” _

_ “Perfect. You’re a natural.” _

_ “Oh stop crying. This’ll be fun.” _

_ “I SAID STOP CRYING!” _

_ “SHUT UP! I said we’re done.” _

_ “I'll be back next week. I already have your phone number.” _

_ “If you tell anyone I will end you.” _

~

“What do you mean you were raped? You can’t get raped, you're a guy.”

“Quit faking it, I know you're an attention slut but joking about this stuff isn't funny.”

“Oh come on, you can't be scared to go home. You have nothing to be afraid of!”

“Shut up Dolion, no one wants to hear your lies.”

~

Dolion knew he shouldn't be here, his finger posed on Virgil’s doorbell, getting ready to ring. But he didn't know what else to do, where else to go. He had tried all of his friends and family, but they didn't believe him. They never did. But it was cold out, and Dolion was scared that he would get found again, so he pressed hard on the buzzer, a shiver running down his spine.

_ “Who is it?”  _

“V, it's Dolion..I know you didn't expect me but...please let me in...please? Just one night?”

The sound box clicked off and the door buzzed a moment later, signalling it's unlocked state. Dolion jumped a foot in the air then rushed inside, not wanting to get caught outside. He stumbled up the stairs to Virgil’s top floor apartment, his legs feeling like jello.

“What do you want-” Virgil opened the door. As soon as he saw his old friend his eyes widened. “De..” He ushered Dolion to the couch. Glazed eyes and flushed face signaled he had been drugged, and his shaky body told Virgil that whatever happened didn't end well.

The door clicked closed and Virgil grabbed a bottle of water for Dolion. “What...what happened?”

Deceit shook his head, trying to pry the image from his eyes. He tried to explain, he really did, but his mouth felt full of gum and his throat was tied around itself. 

“Take your time,” Virgil instructed “count with me, 1...2….3…”

After a couple sips of the water and some breathing exercises, the gum in his mouth became nonexistent. He looked at Virgil with broken, half lidded eyes. 

“I...he...I-Virge I-I-I'm not lying...I didn't want to but then I-I just saw his chest a-a-and-” Tears began to come and he collapsed into Virgil, his friend rubbing his back and offering gentle shushes. 

“It's okay De, I believe you.”

“Y...you do? R-really?”

“Of course. Why shouldn't I?”   
  


“E-everyone else said-”

“Everyone else was wrong.” Virgil helped Dolion up. “Come on, you can take a nice, warm shower. I'll lend you some clothes.”

Dolion nodded as he stumbled to the bathroom, never letting go of Virgil’s hand. “Thank...Thank you…”

“Of course Dolion.” Virgil gave Dolion a smile and ran to get some comfortable clothes once the bathroom door closed. “Of course.”

~

Virgil knew.

Virgil knew what it was like.

Virgil knew. And Virgil wasn't going to let  _ him _ get away with it.

~~

_ Men can get raped too. Not as often as women, but it still happens. Don't forget that. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Some people might be upset by the message. Please dont lash out or make angry comments regarding it.


End file.
